User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
BTW Someone teach me how to archive by moving. (T/ ) 19:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Click the Move tab and siffix by /archive (number). Just like you'd move any other page really. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Lern2wiki. :P -- 19:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::But that would also move any templates I have transcluded onto the page, and I don't want that. (T/ ) 21:11, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Then you have to copy and paste archive, or just re-add the templates here after you move the page. --Shadowcrest 21:15, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Lame. (T/ ) 21:21, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've always just copied and pasted my page into the clump archive.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:55, 28 September 2008 (UTC) hi entropy i am doing this project due tomorrow and it's almost midnight and I'm almost done but I'm bored and tired so I went to look on fbook and msn but no one was on so I checked gwiki rc and you were the only person online so I hope you don't mind if I bug you. — Nova — ( ) 03:54, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Go to sleep already! reanor 07:53, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh. That's why you IMed me. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:11, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry Nova, I went to bed before midnight for once. I had my comm midterm today which I probably failed. Hope your project went bettar. Also, I don't have Failbook, and I don't feel any responsibility for getting on AIM or MSN these days. (T/ ) 16:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Nihilism FTL! reanor 20:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Shoot, I forgot Geo trolled wiki. But anyways. lol, facebook is failbook indeed, especially with all the stereotypical teenage girls running around doublingg the last letterr of each wordd andd putting commas at the endd of each sentencee, :::::Oh, and they think they're so awesome cuz they can type &hearts ; and get a heart, zomfg. ♥ :::::Moving on. Sorry for bugging you during your bad midterm studies :/ I was really tired and desperate for some socialization. But as they say, alcohol silliness isn't an excuse for my actions :p :::::And yes Geo, I actually im'ed about everyone online on my msn list (read: just you), none of which are my rl friends because no one is as crazy as me to stay up so late. As a matter of fact RT actually woke up later on and was on MSN before I headed off to sleep... scary. — Nova — ( ) 21:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah well >> ♥ ► is epic win for Valentine's day, and teenage girls > U, especially riot grrls. Also, you should try to quote correctly, Death is no excuse for laziness. :) Apparently other people also felt like they were just bullshitting on midterm so I should be OK!! ::::::I view MSN as business tool and since I don't run business anymore, I don't get on. Maybe I could for desparate Nova though. College tends to make you stay up late often. Cause I always do frivolous things which just while away the time, and before you know it...For example right now I am trying to decide which is the best sounding version of One Winged Angel, while I could be studying for math exam. :S RT is a living bot so it's no surprise that he never sleeps. ::::::@Ereanor - WTS moar? (T/ ) 01:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::For shame, Nova. You of all people should know, I troll everything. I believe I know your Facebook name, btw. I liek mudkipz too. :::::::And btw Entropy, I only know two versions of One Winged Angel (the original, and a remix that doesn't say who remixed it), but I must say, when in doubt, I'd pick the one that has giant French breakdancers pulling windmills and flairs (and a preteen kid doing modified halos). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can find at least five which are appreciably different. Don't care about video ofc. It's kinda like that for a lot of video game music, though...there is the OST, whatever they choose to release officially, in-game rips, etc. For Guild Wars itself even. And I am mad since the Kaineng City theme isn't included anywhere...there is something with its name but it is not it. It's the generic music that plays anywhere in and around Kaineng. Actually, there is lots of music in GW soundtracks that I've never heard before, and it's sometimes hard to find what I do know! (T/ ) 03:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Saitama Saishu Heiki FTW! reanor 08:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Entropy ran a business? and tbh I don't even have you on msn :p — Nova — ( ) 23:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wiki is srs bsns (T/ ) 01:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Ops Disconnected from outpost again. Goodnight! 07:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :It's funny how you always did that in town but never while we were in game. /facepalm I'll do Nolani with you again if you want whenever... (T/ ) 07:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, I've had similar problems like that myself... normally in AB. If you DC in the game, say for five seconds, you can just reconnect instantly; if you lose connection for five seconds in the town, it just boots you back to the login screen... very annoying. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:55, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yep... Why would it bother to reconnect you to a persistant area? If you reconnect after a dozen seconds, you can just reinvite the lost party / henches. At least, that's what I think of it. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::It would also help the other party members recognize that the person whom they're about to embark with on a game session has connection problems, before they do so. --◄mendel► 15:53, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::::It won't tell your party members if you DC in a town, it just makes it look like you left the party. Which is an annoyance; it's not uncommon to come back in and find your party filled up, or even already gone. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:27, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, (sh)it happens...a lot :( reanor 20:59, 6 October 2008 (UTC) wOOt I got my first ever Ecto today from farming Tombs. Discuss. (T/ ) 00:52, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Only 74 more and you'll look important. 01:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Congrats, I haven't even tried that yet, the closest I ever got to something like that was when a Jade Brotherhood dropped 1 Jadeite :P reanor 03:56, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I've had that happen at least twice now. :) The 6 Jade Brotherhood Knights right outside of Wajjun Bazaar are a quick farm too. I know I've also got Sapphire or Ruby at least once from...some low-level monster. (T/ ) 03:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::You won't truly be cool until you've farmed Drakes on the Plain for Obsidian Shards. 04:19, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Knowing the quest title makes me cooler than you. (T/ ) 07:11, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Og rog rog rog rog. 07:15, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Entropy just won an internets! Also; I got an ecto from a Banshee in an 8-man FoW group, whilst being afk. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's just unfair. Also reanor 17:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I personally like Shadow Form - Sliver Armor - Ebon Standard of Honor - Intensity - Ural's Hammer to farm the Dryders and Riders. --JonTheMon 13:33, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If you want to look cool and important, you need to get ecto's from Ravagers in Bloodstone Fen Bonus :P Grats thou. -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 14:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Wait, first ecto ''ever from tombs farming? :S I'm supposing that you used to farm something else, other than tombs... cuz it's sort of late in your gwarz career to be getting your first ecto :p — Nova — ( ) 14:26, 11 October 2008 (UTC)